The Next Generation
by 101ISFAN
Summary: SEQUAL TO "OUR LIFE" Everybody is grown up with kids of their own. See how they deal with recording, highschool, drama, love triangles, and everything in between. And how they maintain their own lives. I sux at summarys so plz give chance and REVIEW.
1. INFORMATION

Ok I love LOVE love the reviews for Our Life. Here is The Next Generation! I hope you love this story as much as you did Our Life.  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything except what I have made up in this story. Plz Review n tell me watcha think!

Tommy-41 Jude-34 Madison-21 Haley-15 Chris-15

Madison and Cindy go to a design school in New York City. They come to visit often but they mainly stay down in NY. Haley and Chris are starting their sophmore year at Carson High, along with their friends and "significant others" Haley looks exactly like Jude except for her eyes, she has Tommy's. She can sing exactly like Jude, but her parents are making her wait until she is older, before she can record. So until then she will be head cheerleader on the Varsity team. Everybody except Jude calls Chris, Chris, Jude calls him Alec (his middle name) he looks like a mini Tommy. With Jude's eyes. Maddy looks exactly like Tommy, if he was a girl though.

Kwest-40 Sadie- 32 Gabrielle-15 Nicki-14

Gabrielle and Chris are best friends. Gabrielle is tan, and strong, he looks clean cut, his black hair is spiked up. Nicki loves her brother, she would do anything for him. She has blonde hair that is naturaly strait, she will be a freshman at Carson High.

Darius- 51 Arabella-49 Cindy-22

Cindy and Maddison are still unseprable even after 15 years. They live together in a loft in New York. She has a style much like Portia.

Speid-35 Lindsey-32 Cameron- 17

Cameron looks exactly like Speid in season two. He loves music more than anything. He has all the girls throwing themselves at him, except for one. He would do anything for this girl, he would ask her out except for the fact that he doesn't wanna get rejected. And that they are good friends,and he doesn't wanna put the tension onto their relationship.

Kyle-35 Kayla- 34 Max- 17 Justin- 15

Max is like Haley's big brother, him and Chris are always 'protecting her' he is the star quarterback of the football team.  
Justin plays bass with Cameron's band. He is sort of popular since his brother is the star quarterback and he hangs out with the Dutois kids.

Wally-34 Kylie-30 Addy-16 Ali- 14

Addy is second command on the Varsity cheerleading team, and Haleys right hand girl. She is Max's on again off again girlfriend. Ali is going to be a freshman at CHS but instead of having to worry about whats going to happen and will I fit in like most freshman, she's already got a spot on Varisty with her gymnastic classes. Plus her friends that she has grown up with.

Mason-37 Chaz- 40 NO KIDS

They are together, no kids.

Jamie- 35 Kat- 35 White- 16

They live in Manhatten, Jamie runs the G-Major branch down there, and Kat, has her own fashion line that is growing incressingly popular day by day. White is a good guy, he loves his family and his girlfriend. They have been dating for about a year. (You wont hear much from them just here and there, like Madison and Cindy)

Nobody at school knows that Haley and Chris are Tommy and Jude's. That way the paparrazzi will leave them alone. So they used their second last names 'Dutois'

SO THEIR IS THE INFO. 


	2. Family Morning

Tommy woke early the next morning, it was the first day of school. Madison was going back with Cindy, for their Junior year of college. Haley and Chris were starting their sophmore year with their friends at Carson High, the school Jude went too.

He walked downstairs to start on his homemade cinnamon-roles. He turned on the coffee pot, and started to get out the ingrediants for the pastrey. Madison came down in a pair of faded jeans, a black baby tee that had SME with her three 'uncles' on it.

She went and grabbed a coffee cup out of the pantry after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Madison- morning daddy Tommy- morning hunny. Madison sits down as Tommy sits a plate with a cimmon-role on the island. Madison groans- i really don't wanna travel today. Even if I use Mills, I still get hounded by the press. Hay and Chris don't know how easy they have it Tommy smiles- I know but you can handle it.

Chris comes running down stairs in a pair of dark jeans, with a long sleeve white undershirt, and a navy blue polo ralph lauren polo ontop.

His dark hair was gelled so it was like a mini mohawk towards the top. (LIKE TOMMY IN 213) hey dad, Mads.

Madison- hey Chris.

Tommy- hey, hungry?

Chris nods his head, as Tommy puts some coffee infront of him with a plate full of cinnomon-rolls.

Then Haley comes running down the stairs in her robe yelling-CHRISTEN ALEXANDER DUTOIS QUINCY Chris smirks- yes?

Haley- where the hell is my hair gel Tommy- LANGUAGE Haley- sorry daddy.

Tommy-Chris, where did you put your sister's hairgel?

Chris- it's in my bathroom. Madison- honestly Chris, why don't you just use your own hair gel?

Chris- cuz it's stronger than guys', he said as he went to get Haley's hairgel from his room Tommy- it really is.

Jude who just entered the room in faded jeans, and an old SME shirt asked- what is Tommy- girls hair gel.

Jude sighs- ah the usual morning fight uh?

Tommy nods his head in confirmation as he smirks- like mother like daughter huh? As he saw what Jude and his eldes was wearing.

Madison- yup, well atleast I know what to get Chris for Christmas.

Jude- hunny what time does your flight leave?

Madison- 10:30 Chris comes downstairs- mom, Cameron is picking us up, with Marcus, Nicki. Jude- ok Alex. Chris- honestly why can't you call me Chris like everyone else?

Tommy- cuz then she wouldn't be your mom.

Chris looks up- finally the _princess_ has decided to join us.

Haley- morning mom, daddy. _Sor-ry_ we can't look as good as you. What does it take, 5 minutes to get dressed 25 to gel your hair? Seriously I had a full bottle until you got ahold of it.

Tommy- don't mess with your sister Chris, you know she hates mornings. Like Jude for example.

Haley had her bangs, and her temples pulled back into a barrett, with her hair scrunched.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a baby blue tank top with a navy blue shirt, that was longsleeved but it tied right below her chest.

She had on a pair of black tennis shoes.

She had on medium size silver hooped earings, and a silver chain with a small star, that she wore everywhere. Tommy gave it to her when she was six (the star necklace), and she's hardly tooken it off since.

And her silver charm bracelet that Jude gave her the same year. It had, a star, music note, roller skate, cheerleading pom poms, cell, shoping bag, a cross, a small coffee cup, daddy's girl and an H. It became a traditon every birthday she would get a new charm for her bracelet.

Haley- thankyou daddy Tommy had put out fresh cinnamon-roles, and coffee for everyone before sitting backdown again, Enjoying time with his family.

Madison- Nervous?

Haley- what do you mean?

Madison- well now your caption of the varisty cheerleading team. Max is expecting to go to state so.

Haley- yhea I guess, but I'm a Quincy right. I can do anything besides with Ali and Addie I got this,

Chris- you don't think people will be resentful? Haley- one, I got this cuz I am talented, two they don't know my parents so... and three I am doing this until I can record.

Tommy choked as he heard this Tommy- you still wanna record.

Jude- told ya Quincy. So kids, do you two have any classes together?

Chris- Music with Forbes again, with Justin, Cameron, Max, Nicki, Marcus, and i dont' know.

Haley- Don't expect me to the studio or whatever until later, our first offical practice is today. We are also holding auditions if the freshman think they are good

enough to try out for varsity. I know Ali is a shoo in, we've been practicing all summer. Nicki too if she'd try.

Tommy- Mads hun your quiet whats wrong?

Madison- Im just going to miss you guys. Being with you all summer, it's gonna suck.

All of a sudden they hear a horn honk, as Chris said- that must be romeo, c'mon Juliet.

Haley- huh?

Chris- please Hay your my_ twin_ sister, I know your like _in_ love with the boy or sumthing Haley- or _sumthing_. Mads call me when you land.

Then she saw Jude and Tommy glaring at her- or text me, but not when i'm in school Madison laughed as she went in for a hug- You call me when you have a chance

later tonight then she whispered and i will text you when I get there.

Despite the petty fights the siblings had they were _really _close so whenever Madison flew back to New York, and the three had to split up it was hard on them but

the knew that no matter where, they'd be there for each other in a split second.

Chris- Imma miss ya Madison-me too. Stay outta Hay's gel and get your own please Chris- and waste my money?

Haley hit Chris across his head-hey!

Madison laughed, as she gave him a hug.

Tommy- hear guys. He handed them each 25.

Haley- thanks daddy.

She grabbed her sidekick and put the volume on vibrate then put in her front jeans pocket, then she took her wallet out of her white oversized hobo purse and put the money in there.

She made sure her keys were in there, then took out her lip gloss, and put it on.

Then put it back in her mini make-up bag. She grabbed her black messanger bag, as well as her black sports bag with Haley embroded on the side of it in lime green.

She then made sure she had her binder, with pens and pencils and everything she would need for practice later.

She gave Madison her a hug again- don't forget to text me k?

Madison- K Chris rolled his eyes- why does it take you so long to go?

Haley- cuz _unlike_ you, I wanna make sure I have everything. Chris mumbles- I have everything Haley was organized much like Tommy, just as Chris was not like Jude.

Haley- check.

Chris did- um.

Haley smirks knowing she was right Chris rolled his eys as he ran upstairs to grab his fone.

Haley- Bye daddy, mom.

Tommy- bye be safe Jude- have fun.

Chris hugged Madison before grabbing his iphone, and black back-pack before heading out the door.

OUTSIDE Cameron- about time.

Madison- sorry Cam, I was just telling these two, bye. Hey Marcus, Nicki Marcus and Nicki- hey.

Nicki- mom said you were going back to the states today. Marcus- when will you be back?

Madison- soon. Guys get going you don't wanna be late.

Chris and Haley gave Madison a hug one last time- bye Mads. Be safe Madison you too.

Cameron was wearing a pair of washed out jeans, a plain white t-shirt, with a faux leather jacket. His black hair was as usual spiked, and he was wearing a pair of

black skater Vans. Marcus was wearing some riped jeans, with a green shirt with white letters saying 'You Must Be A Loser To Read This' his hair was like Kwest's so

he had none. Nicki, was wearing a pair of baby pink flip-flops, showing her white tipped toes, she had on a baby pink halter top from Abercombie and Fitch. Then a

pair of almost white washed out jeans. She had her small tan coach on her lap. (THE CAR WAS A CONVERTIABLE SILVER MERCEDES BENZ, FIVE SEATER, TWO

INFRONT THREE IN BACK) Cameron got it, last year for his final report card when his averages were A's except for one B average, and that was in spanish. Chris took

Haley's things and his and put them in the trunk along with everyone else's. Haley got in beside her cousin, then Chris sat beside her. So in the front driving was

Cameron (obviously) and her other cousin Marcus sitting in the passanger seat. Everyone said good-bye to Madison as she walked back into the house.

Tommy and Jude were making out in the kitchen, as she went in there to get more coffee.

Madison- O-K THEN. Tommy and Jude jumped apart, as Madison- I wanted some coffee, but I guess not.

Jude was blushing- sorry hunny.

Madison- that's ok. Imma go get my bags, and we can go.

Jude-Imma go help her.

Tommy started cleaning up the kitchen. He had the dishwasher going by the time Jude and Madison came downstairs with Madison's bags.

* * *

As Cameron pulled into Carson high's parking lot, Haley- are you going to try out for varsity this year?

Nicki- i dunno.

Haley- please Nick, we need you.

Marcus- you'd be good Nick.

Nicki- i'll think about it.Cameron had the roof going up and was rolling the windows up as he parked. Then he opened the trunk and Chris got out handing his sister's

and cousin's things to them.

Marcus- hey throw me my bag please Chris grabbed his bag and threw it at him. Cameron grabbed his then they locked the car and they started to go inside

* * *

AT AIRPORT Paprazzi was everywhere. Luckily Darius had security their to make sure they stayed away from them.

Madison- bye mom, dad.

Jude- call as soon as you get there Mads.

Darius- you too Cindy,

Arabella- we're gonna miss you.

Tommy- an Jude and I will be out there in a few weeks, for a meeting about her album.

Anouncer-Flight 213 New York City, boarding now Cindy-that's us Madison- it's time to go.

The two girls hugged everybody before boarding.

Darius- they grow up too fast Tommy- they do.

Jude- c'mon we gotta get to the studio.

Arabella- and you have a meeting babe.

The foursome walked out of the airport after they could no longer see the two girls leaving.

* * *

**_REVIEW _**PLZ. TELL ME WATCHA THINK. WELL LOOK OUT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON


	3. Devin

They walked into the school, with the occasional 'hey' to random people. An 'hello Mr./Mrs.' to teachers.

Haley- ok I will see you guys later. I've got to go and put my gym bag up in the locker room.

Cameron- bye Chris- see ya later?

haley-yhea Chris, and if you hear from.

Chris- um...ok.

Nicki had already walked away with Ali, and Marcus was talking to Justin and Max.

* * *

Haley walked into the gym to see Addie waiting for her.

Addie- hey Hay

Haley laughs- hey Adds. You put your bag up yet?

Addie nods her head in confrimation.

Haley- ok, wait a sec then we can go k?

Addie- yup.

Haley had gone in and put her bag up, in the red locker room, and just as quickly as she entered she soon left.

Haley- ready?

Addie- yup. They linked arms, and soon left to go to Mr. Jamerson's class. Their homeroom.

* * *

They entered to see, Chris and Justin seated in a cornor in the back with the two seats saved, and the bell rang as soon as they sat down.

Mr. Jamerson- hello class, welcome back for many of you it's your sophmore year, for one or two of you it's your junior year.

Now everyone outta your seats, you will be assigned to your lockers.

It has all of the textbooks already in there needed for your classes, along with the supplies for your classes.

Please come up and get your locker number, along with your locker code.

Finally they called Haley and Chris up along with Addie and Justin.

Justin- Yes! We've got top lockers!

Addie- hun your retarded.

Chris- yhea dude, it's not a big deal, now c'mon before we are late for first period.

Addie- k well I will see you guys later, I've got to go and talk about getting my scheduale changed, they didn't give me music so.

Haley- K well later

Addie- alright bye Justin- later

Chris- just kiss already

Justin- shut it dude.

Addie- yhea Chris, we're not together or anything.

* * *

Haley, Chris, Justin walked into Mrs. Forbes class, and saw that everybody in their 'group' was there.

Cameron, Nicki, Marcus, Ali. Chris sat by Marcus and Justin sat by Nicki who was sitting by Ali, and Max was sitting by Ali.Which only left a seat by Cameron.

Cameron saw her hesitation and asked in a teasing voice- what, scared Quincy?

Chris- dude!

Cameron- sorry. but luckily no one heard.

Haley- and for your information, no! I was just looking for a place for Addie to sit. She was glaring at Chris who smiled innocently.

Cameron she's not in this class.

Justin- she will be.

Max- alright well whatever, whose going to the party on saturday.

Haley sat down, um... isn't Jake throwing that?

Max nodded in confrimation.

Haley- NO! Ewww, he is creepy.

Cameron- Why?

Haley- he's always hitting on me, I mean c'mon he's not even the guy I like.

Cameron- um, who do you like? teasing her.

Haley would'nt you like to know Speiderman.

**Cameron's thoughts: Yhea I would, I mean I like you so much and you don't even notice.**

Nicki- well I think we should go, and just stay away from him.

Ali- it would be fun. Freshman and already invited to the popular's parties.

Haley- So Nick think any more about trying out today?

Nicki sighs- if it gets you off my back, fine

- Alright class, settle down. Summer's over, and it's time to work. As you can see I am not Mrs. Forbes, she has retired my name is Devin, I will teach varsity football as well. I already know some of football guys like Max and Cameron; anyways I am only like 5 years older than you, so no need to call me by my last name. Now everyone get out your music players.

People looked confused but did as they were told.

Just then Nicki got a **text **from Haley He's CUTE Devin was tall with dark hair, brown eyes, he was strong, and handsome.

Devin- alright this is your homework. What's on your playlist can tell alot about a person. I am giving you the rest of the class period to find a song in your playlist to come up with, that describes either an a, easy one your summer, b) your life. We will sing them to the class, An you can't be as bad, as this girl I used to know.

Chris- or Sadie.

Their "group" in the back started laughing.

Devin looked up- alright now it's time to start, we only have 45 minutes left so you have 30 minutes.

Ali- imma do Shooting Star by Patsey.

Cameron- imma do Calling You by Blue October.

Chris- imma do my dad's song, Pick Up The Pieces.

Then they started laughing,

Haley- can I record it? You can do the dance.

Chris glared at her- no.

Haley- you want me to do vocals?

Chris- please

Max- why would she need to do that?

Chris- cause I have a voice like Tom's and I only hit them when I have to, and I sound like Sadie when I try to do high vocals.

Ali- Please spare us.

Everybody laughed.

Max- well I think I'm going to sing Home Daughtry's old single.

Nicki- I think imma do Speid's old song Remind Yourself.

Ali- Nick your obssessed with that song.

Marcus- whatever imma do Pretty Fly For A White Guy Everybody laughs as Haley said- sorry cuz but your not white

Marcus- exactly.

Max- What about you Justin

Justin-um...imma do Wack Job.

Haley- Ahhh he just ruined our theme of old songs.

Justin- that is old.

Nicki- like last year

Justin- fine fine, um how about, What You Need?

Chris- SME's first single?

Justin nods his head- yhea

Haley- that's perfect!

Chris- wait a minute, what are you doing?

Haley- um...imma do mom's old song, White Lines, the one she wrote for dad during her first tour.

Chris- wow, i haven't heard that one in a while.

haley yhea I was listening to it this morning, and it's stuck in my head.

Justin- yhea, well.

Devin- alright class, your names are in this bowel and imma draw out a name. Um... Paul.

Paul- Pagen Smith's old song Already There, it's just about things in general.

Devin- very good, um...Jacob

Jacob- ok well this is Wack Job by Speidermind Explosin Cameron- Speiderman MIND Explosion!

Justin- dude.

Cameron- sorry but (mummbles so only the people in their little circle could hear him) thats my dad.

Justin- ours too. (Talking about Kyle)

The class went that way until the last few names.

Devin- Chris.

Chris- Imma do Pick Up The Pieces The class groaned Chris- Hay's doing vocals chill.

Chris- I once was drift on an ocean all alone. AND SO ON.

**DEVINS THOUGHT: They sound like someone, who?**

Once Chris was finished Devin asked- what's your last name?

Chris- um... Dutois.

Devin- ok, um... last one is Haley

Haley- ok, imma do an old song by Jude Harrison off of her sophmore album White Lines, it's about summer for me, as for her. Coming home to somethings, someone. So... I tried to tell you I've got to get away.

After she was finished, Devin said- wow! You are really good, you sound exactly like her.

Haley I guess from singing her songs all the time?

Devin- well you are good, um... wow we still have 8 minutes.

Just then Haley started to panic, she got off the podium and ran out the classroom door.

Chris- something's wrong.

Nicki- what was your first clue?

Chris- shut up.

He stood up and grabbed her purse and ran after her.

Devin- and where do you think your going?

Chris- to check on my sister.

He ran after her knowing she was going to the band room.

* * *

**IN BAND ROOM.**

Chris heard her before he saw her. He knew he had to wait until she put the acoustic down.

Haley- hey.

Chris- hey. so.

Haley- I dunno, but I just felt like I needed to get out of there. Especially when he started comparing me to mom.

Chris- I hate to say this but you do sound like Mom.

Soon the bell rang and Haley stood up off the amp she was sitting on. She gave Chris a hug- thanks.

He handed her, her purse and walked off towards his next class.

Chris was sitting in math class, when he felt his iphone vibrate.

He pulled it out to see it was a **text** from **Madison.**

**Mads-hey **

**Chris-hey land **

**Mads- yup u k?  
**

**Chris- um... talk bout that l8r.  
**

**Mads- k Chris- tell Cin I say hey **

**Mads- k she say hey Chris- txt hay yet **

**Mads- no.  
**

**Chris-mom, dad**

** Mads- not yet, the papar. OMG** (Paparazzi)

**Chris- that bad **

**Mads- yhea **

**Chris- k well g2g ttyl**

** Mads- k luv ya**

** Chris- luv ya.**

**

* * *

_REVIEW_

* * *

**


	4. Tryouts

**HALEY'S POV. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR, IDK CUZ NO ONE REVIEWS (HINT HINT)**

CLASSES HAS GONE ON AS NORMAL, EVERYBODY HAD THE FIRST LUNCH PERIOD TOGETHER. BY THE END OF THE DAY HALEY HAD HOMEWORK IN MATH, ENGLISH AND MUSIC APPREC. FINALLY IT WAS 8TH PERIOD.

Haley saw Cameron exiting the class across from her so she yelled- Cam!

Cameron turned around immediatlty and his face lit up when he saw Haley- Hey Hay.

Haley- hey, where are you going?

Cameron- um... football pracitce. You?

Haley- Cheerleading.

Cameron- well, the gyms are in the same area, how about U walk you down there?

Haley- alright. Well I got you guys off of track today.

Cameron- how?

Haley- well Addy and I are trying the freshman out today, I know Ali and Nicki will make it. Then we are gonna post the girls, and go run around the track then um, we are going to run cheers.

Cameron- o. Max, is going to have us run while you ladies are doing the try outs, then we are going to run some plays.

Haley- So what spot are you playing this year?

Cameron- Guard.

Thats the position where he makes sure the Quarterback doesn't get beat to the ground.

Haley-so, um... whose gonna be your " girl" this year. (she said sarcasam)

Cameron- um... what do you mean

Haley- who are you going to date for the week, so you will have a date for the game, and the party.

Cameron- oh, um... I don't know. Who are you going to the party with?

Haley- No one, there's no guys, that I know.

Cameron- Please Hay! Your captin of the Varsity Cheerleading team, your Haley Dutois, smart, beautiful, funny, an amazing singer, popular.

Haley- wow Cam are you saying you wanna go with me?

Cameron- um, yhea, uh, um...

Haley- just forget it, we've got practice.

As Haley ran towards the gym Cameron was yelling- Haley wait! You just. Hay!

Haley got into the locker room and broke down crying.

Addie- Haley whats wrong?

Haley- cam and I (sob) were (sob) talkin about (sob) John's party and(sob) who we're goin (sob) with, I said no one, he said no one yet (sob) he made it seem like (sob) so I asked and um

She started crying again

Addie pulled Haley into a comforting hug and said- He's an idiot, you have a long line of guys who want to date you.

Haley- but none (sob) of them are (sob) are him.

Addie- I know hun.

Then Haley abrubtly stood up and acted as if nothing happened. She was like Tommy in that way, wanting to avoid the topic. She went to her locker and pulled out her uniform.

Some of the old memebers were already dressed and were stretching the people trying out.

Haley walked out of the gym her hair pulled up into a pony-tail with a red and white ribbon, she was wearing a double knit knife-pleate cheerleading skirt, it was red with the edge white going around it, then her top ws a V cut it was red, with white going diagonal from top right to bottom left. Then in the middle it said CHS in red. She was wearing a pair of white reebok, with white socks that the tops were lined with red.

Haley walked towards where they were sitting and said- cut the music off.

Julia a junior did as she said, and everyone stretching looked up in suprise.

The freshman, who didn't know who Haley thought she was a freshman, or someone trying out. So they ignored her, but the members of the team watched her waiting to see what she would say.

Haley-QUIT!

Everyone quit talking and looked at her.

Haley- This uniform repersents spirt, fun, hard work, trophies, sports, gymnastics, friends. If you are good enough, then you could be apart of this, this uniform and team, and friends.

Some girl in the gym- who are you?

some of the members on the team whispered- girl, bad idea. As they saw Haley walk towards her.

Addie- Haley, don't

Haley- shut it Adds. She walked towards she got infront of the girl

Haley- I am a sophmore, and head captin, I decide if you make this team or not, or in this school. This team will have no drama this year, because you will be punished, we are going to state and we are not going to waste precious time that we can be practicing, to deal with fights. She turns her attention towards everybody else and says Julia, Kelsey, Megan, Michael, Danny and myself are returning members from last year; we will teach you a couple of cheers, and an easy dance.

Addie- alright when I call your name line up in the line I tell you. Line 1 is Ali, Jade, Kristi, Julian, Nick. Line 2 April, Ashley, Nicki, Kim Line 3. is Parker, Jimmy, Tina, Laura, Jazmin Last line Line 4, Holley, Lynn, Brianna, Desmond, By the time the tryouts were over they had Ali, Nicki, Jade, Laura, Jimmy and Parker.

Haley- Alright, well congratulations call your parents and tell them that you will be staying late, and meet us on the track. Everyone else, thank you for trying out, maybe next year.

After everyone except for the 'old members' on the team, she said Track five minutes, be there or else. Then she went inside the locker room to change.


	5. TRACK

5 MINUTES LATER,

Haley had changed into a black sportsbra, with a white t-shirt with cap sleeves. the sleeves were cloudy blue, and in the middle of the white tee it said Cheer in the matching cloudy blue. Then she was wearing a pair of black soffee shorts and her white addidas.

Haley-Ok everybody, we are going to run around the track.

Everybody groaned in response

Haley laughs- I know I know, but are first game is this friday and we need to get started so... let's go. 25 laps, We're counting.

Soon they were all running with their friends who made the team. Haley, Addie, Nicki and Ali were running together; and when she saw Cameron she stopped.

Ali- Haley what's wrong?

Haley- uh? Oh um nothing just hot.

Haley took off her shirt and said- i think imma run run ya'll don't have too, but will you be ok with that?

Addie- um,

Nicki- yhea sure. Go.

Haley smiled appreciativly- thanks I need to get in my mile, I've slacked off this summer.

Addie- hey shopping with me isn't _that_ bad is it?

Haley- no it's not _that_ bad (in a teasing voice) See ya later.

She then took off, running past her friends, and teammates. All of a sudden she felt someone's eyes on her and she stopped to see Max watching her.

She waved at him and took off again. She had run about 30 laps when she heard Addie shouting her name telling her they were all finished.

Haley- um... let me do five more laps everyone take a water break.

Everyone soon left the track and headed back towards the gym and she took off again, After five laps she walked towads the gym.

* * *

**INSIDE GYM**

Haley walked in to see Addie already practicing for friday night's game.

Addie- and that is why I'm your number one girl.

Haley- you know it. OK EVERYBODY LOOKING GOOD! Jimmy make your arms stiff when you catch her. Al when you go up into the air make your back strait, and when you go down curl your back! Last run, everybody together.

The whole team including, Haley and Addie did the two cheers taught from earlier during tryouts.

Haley- alright, we will see you tomorrow, you will need a sportsbag, if you don't have one already. An the equipment on the list being handed out to you. You can go.

* * *

The foursome walked out to see the football team being dismissed, and Max running up to them.

Max- hey, you girls want a ride. I'm heading up to G-Major.

Nicki- yhea sure, i think Justin and Chris are there.

Ali- Marcus too.

Max- Alright cool, well Cameron's riding with us.

Haley- um, we rode up here in his car, so...

Mmax his wouldn't start, no matter what we did so a tow truck came and got it.

Just then Cameron came running up to them- ready?

Nicki- yhea

Max opened the back of his Hummer, and they all put their things there.

Ali- I'm riding front.

Max- fine. Let's go.

The car went like this, Max and Ali then Nicki seating behind Max; Haley in the middle and Cameron behind Ali, can you say drama?

* * *

**_REVIEW PLZ_**


	6. Car Ride

Ali- so are we going to the party this weekend?

Haley- yhea, we need to go shopping.

Addie- for what?

Haley- I need a skirt to go with the red halter top I bought.

addie- the one with the white flip flops?

Haley- yup

Ali- yhea a jean skirt?

Nicki- that would be so cute. Why don't we go tomorrow?

Addie- yhea I can get daddy to give me and Al some money.

Haley- can Jess come?

Ali- which one

Nicki- isn't she the one who is always dissing us, or the one that your brother is trying to get with?

haley- no, she is the one that made the team and Chris is trying to go out with, adn i sorta told im I would try to help him.

Addie- sure.

Max looked up from his conversation with Cameron and asked- so how does the team look this year hay?

haley- pretty good, Nick, and Al here are flyers.

Cameron- what's that?

Haley-um... you know how the guys throw me up in the air?

Cameron and Max nodded their heads in response Haley- well that's what it is.

Max- who else are flyers this year?

Haley- me, Adds, and Jess. (OK WELL I JUST ADDED JESS AS PART OF THE TEAM SORRY I DIDN'T PUT IN BEFORE JESSICA WANTED TO BE APART SO...) and everyone else is cheering and spoting us to make sure we don't fall.

* * *

soon they pulled up infront of G-Major and went inside to see Darius yelling at some intern, for messing up a file that had like four pieces of paper.

Haley yelled at D- don't yell at that intern! It's not her fault your a clutz.

All the interns were shocked someone would yell at the 'big' Darius Mills, much less someone much much younger than him. an they were even more shocked when Darius was laughing in response

Darius- Haley Quincy always one to put me in my place.

Haley- hey uncle D.

She turned around to tell her friends she was gonna go to Studio C but to see they had already gone.

Darius- how was school?

Haley- good, I have homework.

Darius- in what Haley- um, math ick, english, and (with a smile) music.

Darius laughs- well you better get started.

Haley- yhea, i'll see you later.

* * *

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER HALEY WAS FINISHED WITH BOTH HER MATH AND ENGLISH WHEN THE DOOR TO THE SMALLER STUDIO OPENED.

-um, sorry I didn't realize anybody was in here.

Haley- m thats ok, imma go find mom and dad r Chris so we can go.

As she was walking out the door the mystery person caught her arm and said -Hay we need to talk.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLZ_**


	7. The Talk

_-Hay we need to talk_

Haley turned around and said-no Cam, _we_ don't need to_ talk_, _you_ need to _talk_,_ I_ need_ you_ to_ let go_ of me, so _I _can _go._

Cameron- about earlier,

Haley felt his grip loosen on her enough for her to almost get out the door. When he realized, that she was doing that he pulled her back inside and slammed the door shut, then she felt his lips on hers. To say she was shocked was a major understatement, so when he pulled away; both breathing heavily she said

Haley- wow, then she mutters my _first _kiss

Cameron looked up shocked- that was your first kiss

Haley looked down embarrassed but nodded.

Cameron smiled- well then let me be your second.

They made out for about ten minutes until the need for air became too great for the both of them.

Cameron- now we really do need to talk

Haley- just _save_ it, this _didn't _happen ok? You were just trying to not hurt my feelings earlier, it's ok just tell me I can handle it!

Cameron- Damn it Haley you don't listen!

Haley didn't say anything in response so he continued.

Cameron- Hay I like you a lot, so when you kinda sorta asked if I wanted to go to the party with you earlier was a shock. Your Haley freakin Quincy or Duotis, everyone either wants to be you or wants to be with you.

Haley- ok.

Cameron- that's it? Ok?

Haley- what do you want me to say Cameron? Huh? That I_ love_ you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?

Cameron- no but…

Haley- but what? Huh? How do I know you won't cheat on me? You've got all the girls literally_ throwing_ themselves at you, you sleep with one and move onto the next!

A flash of hurt passed Cameron's face and instantly Haley regretted what she said- Cam I'm sorry, I was wrong. It's not just that but the fact that we've grown up together, our parents are bestfriends, not to mention our friends. What if we have a bad break up or something?

Cameron- hay, hay, Hay! Listen, if we did god forbid breakup I can promise you it won't be bad, and we could put our differences aside for our friends and family. Just, just think about it k?

Haley- ok. As she turns around to open the door Cameron says- wait!

He pulls her into a passionate kiss he says- I don't know when I'll be able to do that again.

* * *

Haley opens the door to see Chris rushing past the door.

Haley smirks- hey bro,

Chris- h-hey

Haley- wat r u doing?

Chris-nothing

Haley-so you didn't hear about me and Cam being well me and Cam?

Chris-no your not! You said, that you would um yhea dang it!

Haley walked to the lobby of G-Major turned around so she was facing the studios and screamed- MOM! DADDY!

Intern- hey, you don't work here and I don't think that Mr. Mills would appreciate you being here at all but especially unauthorized, and screaming.

By that time Chris walked up and said- we have more authorization here then you do. Do you know who our parents are? Or how D is like an uncle to us?

Intern- what?

Haley- I am Haley _Quincy_, you may have heard of me, your living nightmare. I can make your life a living hell in the blink of an eye. Do you know who my parents are? _Jude Harrison- Quincy_ and _Tommy Quincy_. Yhea lil tommy q from boyzattack and this is my brother Chris _Quincy_.

Tommy walked up to Haley and gave her a kiss on her forehead- what's wrong princess?

He looked up to see the intern look like she's seen a ghost so he asked- are you ok?

Before the intern had a chance to say anything Haley cut her off.

Haley- oh, nothing that I can't handle, after all I am a _Quincy_. She said with a smile watching the intern's jaw drop by the second. But seriously daddy no biggie just this intern _harassing_ me

Chris- yhea dad, no big deal we can handle anything after all we do take after _you _and _mom _he said with a smile

Before Tommy had a chance to say anything Darius's voice took over from the other side of the room.

Darius over-heard her and said- Don't worry Chris, Hay I'll take care of it. Cara come with me.

If looks could kill the Quincy twins would have been buried 6 feet under, while Haley and Chris had their heads turned slightly towards the left and smile angelically.

Chris- imma go eavesdrop

Haley- k, daddy where's mom

Jude- right here, what's wrong

Haley- _interns_ (she said as if they were the worst thing on earth.

Jude laughs in response- so wat did Alex do this time?

Haley- he was listening in on my conversations_ again_

Jude-Alex come here.

Chris- yes mom?

Jude- what did I tell _you _about listening into your sisters conversations

Chris- its' not my fault studio c isn't the most _private _location to be _yelling._

Haley smiled- can we go?

Tommy- yhea, imma go and order Chinese, the usual?

Everybody nodded as Tommy said- go get your things.

As Chris and Haley went off in a different direction than their parents they were talking about what Chris over-heard.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_Chris was hiding in a corner out of sight from Darius and hears him not so much yelling but not talking in a normal voice._

_Darius- You are not to bother my nieces or nephews, you are here to do a job. They are very important people to G-Major and to me. If you have a problem with that then maybe you should find another label._

_Cara- but Mr. Mills, all I said was "you shouldn't be yelling"_

_Then Chris jumped out-D that's not true, she was like 'your not authorized to be here, you don't work here. An go before I get Mr. Mills'_

_Darius smiled as Cara said- your going to believe me or him_

_Darius- him, I've known him all of his life, and his parents for quite a while. I also know that he doesn't lie. But consider this your only warning, now don't you have a job to do._

_Then he turned to Chris- and you young man should not be listening into other people's conversations, now go I hear Jude yelling for you._

* * *

**WITH JUDE AND TOMMY**

I swear the twins take after you Jude.

Jude- why do you say that?

Tommy was smiling- they were enjoying _humiliating_ that intern almost as much as you humiliated the one who hit on me that one time.

Jude was laughing- why do you say that. N FYI_ everyone_ knew you were _engaged_ to be _married _to _me_.

Tommy gave her a chaste kiss and said- I know hun, then re-told everything that had happened before she showed up

Jude was laughing- we're not gonna punish them for being their _daddy's _children.

Tommy- hey!

Jude- but seriously, when are you going to let Hay record Tom?

Tommy- Jude.

Jude- what? It's her dream, you know she_ belongs_ behind that mic.

Tommy- I know but, we've kept them two _out _of the press minus the occasional random pic from an event, but it's never a good one.

Jude- They can do it.

Tommy- when she turns 16.

Jude- promise?

Tommy nods his head.- Alright c'mon they're probably waiting on us.

Tommy puts his arm around Jude and leads her out of the studio.

And once they get in the lobby to see the kids waiting there, he takes her sports bag from her then puts his arm around her.

Haley glanced back to see said intern shooting glares at her as she just smiled angelically at her and walked out with her parents and brother.

**AFTER DINNER, HALEY WENT UP TO HER ROOM AND TOOK A SHOWER.**

After she got out she put on a hot pink lacy tank top a pair of white shorts, with hot pink, turquoise, lavender and lime green polka-dots on her shorts with a hot pink draw string.

She climbed on top of her full size bed and pushed the blue canopy away from her and started to finish her music app. homework.

Jude entered with a carton of cookiesncream ice-cream and two spoons, they've done this ever since Haley could remember after it's either been a long or "special" day.

Jude- ok spill whose the guy?

Haley- you don't want to know what happened at school?

Jude- yhea tell me _everything_

Haley sighed, she told her mom _everything _they were like bestfriends. So she told her everything that had happened that day.

Jude- wow. Sounds like quite the day.

Haley- I guess, what am I gonna do?

Jude- follow your heart, I've known Cam since he was born, and he's a good kid, he'd be good for you.

Haley- I guess, I just don't want to be the cliché ya know? I mean I know he's not the _star _quarterback but he's second, in the position he's the guard._ Head_ cheerleader and _star_ football player. People already_ resent_ me for being head varsity cheerleader, when I'm only a sophomore.

Jude- hey, hunny you earned that spot, don't let anyone make you think other wise ok? But look at your dad and me, the bad boy ex boy bander, the punk rock artist whose 7 years younger, we are the cliché, and cliché or not you can't help who you like.

Haley- thanks mom. Imma call Mads and then go to sleep k?

Jude- k night hun.

Haley-night

As Haley took her silver side kick off of her charger from her desk she went and sat in her lime green butterfly chair Indian style and hit number 4.

After a few rings she heard- wellow

Haley- hey mads did I wake you?

Madison- no, just distracted, but whatever, so I wanna know everything.

Haley- fine fine. She then told about her day leaving nothing out

Madison- wow, sounds like quite the day. Leave it to my lil sister to have an exciting day all while making some_ poor_ intern's life hell (she said teasingly)

Haley-hey!

Madison- yhea. So….

Haley- so what

Madison- how was_ it_?

Haley smiled knowing what she was talking about but decided to play dumb- how was _what_?

Madison- the kiss?

Haley-_ horriable_, he can't kiss

Madison- no way!

Haley- your right, it was amazingly wonderful.

Madison- amazingly wonderful huh? (she said teasingly) sounds like somebody's _in _love

Haley- you need to _quit_ talking to Chris

Madison laughs as she asked- so are you together or not

Haley- not yet, I talked to mom and…enough about me how's Andrew?

Madison- yhea um…. I ran into him today and he was _with_ another girl

Haley- imma_ kill_ him!

Madison- it's ok we broke up before I came back home

Haley- Why didn't you tell me, _we_ _tell each other everything,_

Madison- because I thought he would wait for me and

Haley- he loves you

Madison- what ever, no biggie

Haley- I'm sorry Mads. Can I talk to Cin real quick

Madison- sure

Cindy- hey Hay

Haley- Hey Cin wassup

Cindy- nothing much just the_ paparazzi_

Haley- that bad huh

Cindy- you have no idea. You'll see us tomorrow and a handful of tabloids.

Haley laughs- well listen don't tell Mads, but imma try to come down there soon and we'll have a girls day

Cindy- good.

Haley- I'll call ya with the deets, then I'll be down there with my sister and the sister I_ never_ wanted

Cindy- hey!

Haley laughing- I was just kidding

Cindy- uh-hu

Haley- I was, you know I love ya

Cindy- luv ya too here's Mads.

Madison- what was that all about?

Haley- telling her she was the sister I _never _wanted

Madison laughed as she said- dang if it's 11 here it's 12 there and you have _school _tomorrow

Haley- I know, imma about to go to sleep

Madison- k night

Haley- night luv ya mads

Madison- luv ya too Hay, n _FYI_ _ya'll will be a good couple_

Haley jokingly- hanging up now

Madison laughs- good night

Haley night. She put her fone back onto the charger, after turning it off. Then she climbed into her bed and fell asleep ready for the next day.

* * *

**_REVIEW _DISCLAIMER UPDATE: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE**


	8. fri morning

**SKIP TO THAT FRIDAY**

Haley was the first one downstairs, seeing as it was 5:30.

She was wearing a pair of bright green soffee shorts and a white tee-shirt and she was wearing her practice shoes which were a pair of adidas she wore at try-outs.

She turned on the coffee maker, and then went back upstairs, to grab everything she needed.

She grabbed her hair gel, hair spray, and her glitter hair spray, curling iron, extra ribbons, pony tail holders, and her brush. Then she went for the make-up.

She grabbed her foundation, berry blush, black mascara, black eye liner, a natural eye shadow, glitter, lip stick and her lip gloss.

Then she grabbed her uniform, and a pair of her white socks with the red lining at the top, and her white cheer shoes strictly for _games only_.

An a copy of the half-time music since it was going to be a hip-hop dance, and the band didn't have enough time to learn the music.

She put all of that into her sports bag, and then grabbed her sidekick off the charger, and shoved it into her messenger bag, and then went down stairs, to get a cup of coffee.

She checked the time to see it was 6:00 so it was time to wake up daddy.

She tentatively knocked on her parents door, to hear her dad say –damn stupid shoe.

She giggled softly and called out- dad it's time to wake up.

Tommy- I'm getting dressed I'll be down in a second.

Haley went down stairs an almost empty bottle of gel in her hands, and threw it at a sleepy Chris.

Chris- huh? What?

Haley- you can have that?

Chris- but it's almost _empty_

Haley almost forgotten how whiny her brother sounded early in the moring seeing as she never woke up until she _absolutly _had too.

Haley-exactly, and you can't find my new bottle

Chris- why do you say that? He laughs a little bit and says my dear sister _underestimates me_ cute.

Haley- no it's in my sports bag, remember the game tonight?

Chris- oh yea. he says defeated - o well thanks, for this anyways

Haley- see ya later

Tommy- morning Chris

Chris- morning dad

Tommy- ready to go Hay?

Haley nodded her head.

Chris- why do you go so early? You don't have to be there until 7, and school doesn't start until 8:45

Haley smiled- um… yea captain stuff.

Chris- see ya later

Tommy- later.

The truth was, the two went to Starbucks before she went to practice.

* * *

Haley- Alright everybody go over your right foot.

She turned around and put on a randomly mixed cd, and realized it was her mom's_ unreleased_ cd. Everybody looked up in surprise.

Jess- what's that?

Haley- um…

Julia- yea it sounds like Jude Harrison, I love her! Wait this is her new single.

Haley cut the music off as Jess asked- how'd you get that? I've searched the web for ever the past week and found nothing

Addie- friend's parents are in the industry, works at her label.

Nicki- yea, he's home schooled lives next door to her and Ali.

Ali- yhea he's cool.

Haley smiled appreciatively at her friends then searched to find another CD.

Haley- back to stretching.

* * *

By the time they were finished going through the cheers, and half-time routine for that night, it was 8:45.

Jimmy- hey aren't we going to be late?

Haley- no. We are not going to homeroom or first period. We are going to get dressed in our uniforms, when I call your names, come get them.

She went down the list then finally said- boys go to that room ladies in this locker room. Michael your in charge

Michael being a senior nodded his head and walked away.

Haley- OK, we gave you lockers yesterday, not for you to put your school stuff in it but cheer, the clothes you are wearing now will be in your locker until after the game tonight.

Get dressed in your uniform and you have five minutes.

Everybody who was on the team now knew, when and when not to mess with Haley, and when she was in cheer mode you did not talk to her, about anything else besides the cheers.

They also knew when she sat a time you were to be there or else.

All the girls walked out in the same uniform that Haley was wearing the day of tryouts, and the guys were wearing a pair of red pants, with two white strips running down the side, then a red shirt that showed off the guys muscles, and in big white letters it said CHS.

Haley- we are gonna do a quick routine with our uniforms, for you to get used to wearing them.

An hour later everyone was exhausted so Addie told everyone to take a break.

When they came back inside the gym Haley said- boys be back in here after 7th period, until then have a good day.

Michael-later.

Then the guys walked out of the gym ready to get to class so they could rest.

* * *

After they were gone Addie- now it's time to have FUN! Locker room.

Haley un-plugged the radio then followed the girls into the locker room.

They turned on the music, and the older girls, told them just to do their make up how they always did, and the one who didn't Laura, they talked her into wearing eyeliner to class.

Then Julia put on a small but noticeable amount of glitter, on their temples. Then they all pulled their hair into a curly pony-tail with a red and a white ribbon tied into their hair.

Haley checked the time and said- OK, meet here after 7th period, you will be in 1st period now, but only for like 10 minutes.

* * *

Then the four girls (Nicki, Ali, Addie and Haley) walked off towards Music appreciation.

Devin heard the door opened and smiled when he saw who it was- nice of you to join us ladies.

Ali muttered- sorry

Devin- no worries, I didn't expect to see you in class. Please take your seats, we are just having a free day seeing as I've been working you hard.

They smiled and took their seats.

Cameron- hey beautiful

Cameron as all of the football players, who were "participating" in that night's game was wearing a pair of jeans and a red and white jersey with their number and last name on their jersey.

Haley smiled remembering that they were together now.

The following day after him kissing her, they had been trying to get together all day.

Somebody had always been around them so they finally hid in a closet, and when they told their friends they said '_FINALLY'_

Chris pretended to gag

Haley glared at her brother before saying-hey.

Cameron- that belly button ring is sexy

Haley smiled then sat back in her desk and crossed her legs, and took out her sidekick texting Madison

Ali was modest and wasn't used to showing her belly button seeing as how the top of the uniform ended half-way down her stomach.

Ali- it's cold.

Addie- sorry Al, but you'll get used to it.

Haley-Mads says hey, oh and Chris she was in a meeting, with her boss when you texted her.

Chris- tell her I said sorry.

Haley nodded in response then turned her attention back towards her fone.

Max- hey look!

Justin- isn't that your sister?

Haley gasped and walked up towards Devin- um excuse me

Devin- yes?

Haley- can I see that

Devin- oh this? Sure.

He handed her the tabloid with a picture of Madison, and then a picture of Andrew and the girl he is with.

Devin- you know her?

Haley- huh? Um why do you say that?

Devin- by the way you act

Haley- you could say that, she's my um…a really_ really_ good friend.

Devin- you kinda look like her.

Haley-thanks.

When she had her back turned towards him she then walked back towards her desk rushed.

Haley- o my goodness.

Max- what

Haley then told them what he said

Cameron- sorry babe, but you do look like her.

Soon the bell rang, and Cameron took Haley's hand and they walked out of the class together with their friends surrounding each other.

Haley then remembered she still had the magazine

Cameron- you want me to go with you

Haley smiled- thanks but I need to ask him a question anyways.

Cameron- alright, later.

Haley- bye guys.

She hesitantly knocked on the door and walked in.

Haley- um am I interrupting you? Do you have a class or something?

Devin- no. You're fine. What do you need?

Haley- I accidentally took your magazine sorry.

Devin- that's fine

Haley- um ok, imma go then bye.

Devin looked down at the magazine- haley?

Haley- yhea?

Devin- good luck tonight

Haley smiled- thanks.

Devin- will your parents be there tonight

Haley's smile faltered a little bit, and hopped it went by un-noticed. Her parents would probably never get to see her cheer because of who they were.

Haley- no they have to work

Devin- I'm sorry, they have no idea how good you are.

Haley- you've watched me? Shock clearly evident in her voice

Devin- of course, a sophomore and already_ head_ cheerleader of a varsity squad.

Haley-oh. Ok well I better get to class. And I hope you don't believe everything you read in the tabloids.

Devin- I don't my brother is in them all the time, well now not as much.

Haley- whose your brother

Devin- I'll tell you another time.

Haley smiled- alright I better go.

As she turned around and started walking out of his class he said- oh and by the way I do know who you truly are, Miss. Haley _Quincy_.

Haley gasped and turned around, how could he know that? It wasn't on any of her school records, notes, _nothing._ Just her birth certificate.

Haley- I-I don't know what your talking about. I am Haley _Dutois_

_Any other time she would have been more than proud and happy to have been called that but her parents wanted to keep her out of the paparazzi, trying to give her a semi-normal life, without paparazzi everywhere she went._

Devin smiled- yes, _Haley Marie Dutois Quincy_. Daughter of _Tommy Quincy_ and _Jude Harrison_.

Haley- yhea I _wished_. Trying to sound convincing

Devin smirked and your brother- _Christen Alexander Dutois Quincy_ along with your older half-sister_ Madison Marie Quincy-Mills_.

Haley- I really don't know what you are talking about.

Devin- really? Well let's find out. He raised her sidekick

Haley gasped- how did you get that?

Devin simply said- it fell out when you were walking with lover boy. But seriously Hay, I used to play with you when we were younger, you were probably about 1 or 2 but I thought you'd at least remember me some.

Haley- I am_ not_ who you think I am and I have to get to CLASS

A teacher passed by and over-heard Haley and opened the door.

Mr. Smith **( I KNOW I AM ORIGINAL NOT LOL)-** Miss. Dutois what are you doing here, _you_ need to be in class

Haley- I was handling business here with Mr. Mr. um. I forgot his name, please forgive me. Realizing he never said his last name.

Devin- Sorry Mr. Smith I was just telling Miss. Dutois that she shouldn't be texting during class, especially since she's supposed to be setting an "_example_".

Mr. Smith- he _is _right Haley

Haley- I know, and I apologize, but it wasn't a text it was a reminder.

Mr. Smith- you young kids and your_ technology _in my day we had a piece of paper and pencil...if we were lucky. He takes the fone from Devin and hands it to Haley- please don't let it happen again

Haley smiled appreciatively- thank you sir and I won't.

* * *

**_PLEASE TELL ME WATCHA THINK CUZ IDK IF ANYBODY IS READING THIS I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BAD GRAMMER, MY WORD IS DOWN SO I AM STUCK WITH NOTEBOOK I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVIENECE_**


	9. MY BIRTHDAY 717 I AM 15 yay!

After school Cam, Ali, Nicki, Max, Justin, Marcus, Chris, Addie, and Haley got into Cam's and Max's car and meet up at the Taco Bell down the street from CHS.

Max- did ya hear?

Addie- what?

Max- that White, Jamie and Kat, came to town this afternoon. Something about a meeting with D.

Nicki- yhea mom told me.

Marcus- yhea also SME, Jude, Tommy, mom, dad, White, Jamie, and Kat are coming tonight.

Haley looked up then- what? Why? What about the "_protection_" from the paparazzi they were, are trying to install. They can't come!

Cameron- hun chill just call your parents. Trying to stop her from her rant

Haley reached for her fone, only to remember the events of that morning, and shuddered, only for it to go unnoticed by her brother.

Chris- what's wrong?

Haley-nothing.

Chris- hay I'm your big brother

Haley- for like a minute

Chris- but im still a minute older.

All of their friends sighed, knowing this fight like the back of their hands.

Haley- so? I can fend for my self, I don't need some arrogant know it all who spends way to much time on his hair freak to tell me how to live my life.

Everyone was shocked, Haley never said anything like that before, especially to her own brother.

Haley stood up and walked out of the small restaurant, only to be followed by said brother who found her crying.

* * *

Chris was shocked to say the least, it took a lot for his sister to cry much less, say things like she did. Sure she wasn't going to let anyone push her around take try outs for example but she never told her friends things like that even if it was somebody she couldn't stand not even to Addie wouldn't repeat anything even if her life depended on it; let alone family.

Chris put a comforting arm and said- Hay talk to me, you've been different since you came out of Devin's class.  
Haley- he knows.

With that statement everything fell down. Only a few select people knew the truth about the Dutois twins, and how he knew they didn't know.

Chris- I talked to mom during 6th period.

Haley looked up- what'd she say?

Chris- Speed is coming to be the supporting dad, along with Kyle and Wally so their "story" is they are coming to hang out with their friends and support their friends' children.

Haley- I wonder what people are going to say once…

Chris- I know. I wonder too.

Their brother/sister "bonding" moment was ruined when their cousin Nicki came outside telling them that they were leaving.

So they stood up and walked over to the cars.

Max- Hay, Chris, Marcus, Nicki are ridding with me.

Cameron- but…

Max glared at Cameron as he instantly shut up.

Cameron- Justin, Ali and Ads will ride with me.

He kissed Haley on her cheek then got into his BMW.

* * *

Once Max started his Hummer he turned down his dad's and "uncles" newest cd, and looked at Haley in the rearview mirror

Max- spill.

Haley sighed, and told them.

Marcus- wow.

Haley- nah ya thing Gabrielle?

Marcus- don't chew my head off.

Haley- I'm sorry Marc. it's just mom and dad at the game tonight along with Devin.

Chris- this will be the first time they will see you cheer.

Nicki glanced at her cousin as if he was idiotic and said in clenched teeth- not helping

Haley- no it's fine.

Max- ok! Everybody OUT of my car

OUTSIDE-

Chris- me, Marcus and Justin are gunna go play in the band room, until you girls need us k?

Addie- K.

Chris- bye Hay

Haley- later

Marcus- c'mon dude.

Max looked over to see Cameron and Haley a couple of feet away from them, so he screamed- C'MON LOVER BOY! TIME FOR PRACTICE, IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW!

Cameron groaned good naturally before running and jumping on Max then they started to "fight"

Nicki- guys!

They broke apart as Nicki reminded them- practice?

Ali- and ours too!

Haley- we… gotta go.

Max- yhea.

The six of them took off across the field, the guys towards the field house, the girls towards the gym.

* * *

Haley- Michael! Are the guys dressed?

Michael nodded- yhea, imma about to get them to bring out all the equipment and water and stuff.

Haley smiled- alright well imma go re-do my make-up and will be out here shortly.

She walked inside to a room filled, with laughter and music.

Jess- Hey!  
Haley- hey!

Jess- I saved you a spot on the mirror.

Haley smiled, said mirror had lots of room, so your not crowding someone else, and it had this huge stool so your not standing up or sitting down a certain way to mess up your hair, also it had a table to put your things on and two outlets for every section. The other mirror had 10 outlets, and you were either standing or sitting on the tile floor and your make-up and hair things were sitting on the floor.

As Haley walked towards the back to her locker she saw Nicki and Ali talking but immediately quit when she walked up. She looked at them strangely and said- hey.

Nicki- hey.

Ali- hey.

Haley- ready for tonight's game?

The two nodded their heads enthusiastically  
Haley smiled, and reached for her sports bag, after she unlocked her locker.

As Haley started walking away she stopped and turned around- are we ok?

The two nodded their heads as Ali said- we're bestfriends of course!

Nicki- yhea.

Haley- ok.

* * *

She walked over to said mirror, and got stopped by Addie- hey.

Haley- hey.

Addie- Laura won't put any makeup on.

Haley sighed- k. well I'll go do that you just make sure everyone else looks perfect.

Jess- need me to help?

Addie- sure.

Haley smiled and said a quick thanks then walked off to were Laura was sitting.

Laura- Hi.

Haley- hi. What's wrong. Why aren't you wearing make-up yet?

Laura- I um… I don't really um… know how?  
Haley- that's ok, you have to learn. One day soon I'll teach you but for now? I'll do it.

Laura smiled gratefully- thanks, and please don't say anything.

Haley- I won't your secret is safe with me.

A few minutes later Laura's make-up was done.

Haley- I hate you

Laura- why?

Haley- look at you! Your beautiful, even without make-up and your hair held the curls! Mine doesn't.

Laura laughed- Yhea well other people won't see it that way.

Haley- what do you mean?

Laura- um. Forget I said anything.

Haley- a guy?

Laura looked down ashamed but nodded her head

Haley smiled- who? I mean you don't have to tell me but…

Laura- it's just that your friends with him.

Haley- my brother?

Laura- no. um Justin Batman.

Haley's jaw dropped- no way!

Laura- um yhea

Haley smiled- you would make a cute couple. But I promise I won't say anything.

Laura- thanks.

Haley- k well I gotta go do my make-up and hair so…

Laura- k. later

Haley- later

* * *

Haley walked over to where her things were, and Addie was sitting there doing her make-up

Addie- hey dork

Haley- hey loser, get up

Addie scoffs- please

Haley laughs as she starts trying to push her off.

Addie- at least do my hair, since my curling iron died.

Haley laughs as she rolls her eyes, and takes the iron from her and starts to curl her hair. Then she tightened her pony tail and re-gel and hair sprayed her hair.  
Haley- ribbon or none?

Addie- ribbon.

Addie reached into Haley's bag and took out a white ribbon with red CHS on it.

Haley laughed as she then tried to push Addie of the stool again

Addie-ok loser imma do your make-up/

Haley didn't care as long as it was done- fine.

Soon everybody was in the gym stretching, and getting ready for the night's game.

Nicki- So now what?

Haley- um, wait a sec k.

She read her side kick it was from Chris- mom dad band room come.

Haley- well Nicki, Ali, Addie and I are going to go get our brothers, and some things for tonight's game and we will be back.

Jimmy- why do you all need to go.

Addie- cause their in different parts of the school and we need to get ready,

Jimmy mumbled- whatever as the four girls took off

* * *

In band room- Justin and Marcus was standing outside with Nicki, Addie and Ali keeping watch.

Jude-look at my girl.

Haley smiled- yhea.

Tommy- your going to do great k princess?

Chris- she always does.

Tommy- did Chris tell you our "story"

Haley- yhea.

Jude- are you ok?

Haley- yhea, it's just.

Jude- I know Alex told me.

Chris whined- mom!

Tommy- Jude, let Hay go practice, we've got to go pick up Andrews, and company.

Jude hit him lightly on the chest- be nice.

Haley- seriously mom, we only have like an hour and a half to get everything together and practice.

Tommy gave a hug to Chris and kissed Haley and told them he'd see them after the game.

Jude gave each of her "babies" a hug and kiss and walked out.

Haley- they both love us.

Chris- I know, I just want to

Haley- record.

Chris- let's go.

He grabbed his guitar case and slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the door towards his friends.

* * *

Justin- so…. What do we got to do?

Addie- um…pick up the snacks and waters from the office.

Haley- and pom-poms.

Marcus- let's get this over with.

* * *

They all headed off towards the office except for Haley and Chris, because he left his guitar pick, that Pagen Smith had signed and given to him for his 10th birthday.

So they went back in and looked for it and when they came back out they started walking off only to be stopped by a teacher's voice- where do you think you're going.

Haley- um, we are headed towards the office.

Then why are you in the band room Miss. Dutois.

Haley- I am sorry Devin, if this is an inconvience for you but we were grabbing my brother's guitar pick

Devin scoffs- ok, good luck in tonight's game.

Chris glared at Devin and started to walk towards him remembering what had happened to his sister earlier that morning.

Haley- Alex no!

Chris stopped- do NOT call me that!

Haley- it's not worth it, please no.

Devin stood there smirking- he thinks he can take me?

Haley- I know he can.

She started walking towards Devin, and it was Chris holding her back.

* * *

Chris threw her over his shoulder and started walking away cussing the teacher out, while Haley was screaming- put me down Christen! Dang it she was hitting him and kicking him.

Chris was laughing- you know, you being small, and like 90 pounds does help.

Haley mumbled- whatever.

Once they got a safe distance he put her down but held onto her- you think I can let you down without you punching the man?

Haley looked at him like he was crazy but agreed, until…

* * *

**There's you guyz a post tomorrow JULY 17th is my BIRTHDAY so u wanna give me a present cough cough _REVIEW_ cough cough I'm finally 15 YAY n in 10th grade thiz yr.!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY, I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, JUST BEEN READING SOME OF YOUR _AMAZING _FICS, SO I APOLOGIZE, AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER, **

**IT'S KINDA FILLER BUT IT'S ALSO SETTING UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. EVEN IF IT IS SHORT.**

**UP DATE ON DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA...UNLESS I MADE IT UP. CAUSE IF I DID SEASON 4 WOULD _NO_T HAVE ENDED THE WAY IT DID, AND INSTANT STAR WOULD STILL BE GOING! **

Haley walked back into the gym arms linked with Addie on her right, Nicki's arm in her left and Ali's arm was linked with Nicki's left as they walked back into the gym watching Chris and Marcus struggle with the cooler of bottled water, and a bin with some nutria-grain bars, jolly ranchers, and fruit snacks; and another bin filled with their pom-poms.

When Haley walked in she saw everyone was just sitting around talking, mostly about the game and how Speiderman Mind Explosion would be at the game.

Haley turned towards her brother who had the water and snacks, and pointed towards the area by the CD player and said- put that there please.

Then she turns towards her cousin and says- you can leave that there.

Addie- come up and get a pair of poms and walk back towards your spot.

The poms were mixed some of the aluminum strands were red others were white giving it an even mix, showing off the colors of the school.

An hour later, they had gone through all of the cheers and the dance, and were extremely excited about that night's game.

Soon Haley checked the time and said- grab the things, guys will you please help my brother and cousin with the cheer equipment, and let's get outta here!

The stadium they were going to play that night was next door to the school, so all they had to do was walk across the street and football season would officially start!

* * *

**HOPE YA LIKE**


	11. JEALOUSY ISSUES

OK GUYS I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, SEEING AS IT WAS SO SHORT, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

OK GUYS I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, SEEING AS IT WAS SO SHORT, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Once the guys set the cooler of water, the bucket full of snacks and the first aid kit, and the girls gym bags, Haley felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Marcus- chill Hay ok? He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said- things are gonna be great

Haley-really how do you know?

Chris- because we know you. He kissed her cheek and him and Marcus climbed up into the stands, then went up to the third row from the front to claim their seats beside Justin.

Haley smiled thinking of the comforting words her brother and cousin had said to her, started to feel herself relax.

All of a sudden she heard some of the girls talking about how some of the football guys were hot, and smiled thinking about her own friend/boyfriend/football star.

She turned around to realize they were talking about her boyfriend and felt jealousy, but instead of making problems with the team she took a deep breath and said- ALRIGHT LET'S STRETCH!

Grumbling the girls talking did as they were told and the guys just rolled their eyes in amusement as Jess was calling out.

Haley- alright lets practice the flips. First, is going to be the round-off back hand spring cross over alright?

She positioned herself about ten feet away from the team as Jade went ten feet away from the team but facing Haley instead of beside.

Jimmy- 5,6,7,8 go!

Haley grinned it was perfect they landed about three feet away from the team at a diagonal position on different sides.

Haley- alright… soon they had practiced doing flips, some with Haley some without, and now they were onto flyers, which mainly had Haley in, they had only practiced the difficult ones, and found that they had it perfectly, and decided to give everyone a break before the game once seeing her parents arrive.

Haley nudged Nicki, Ali and Addie who also were smiling seeing their parents then called out- You have ten minutes to go visit with whoever you choose too. Be back in this spot ready to start out the flags!

Soon the team were climbing into the stands, headed out in different directions.

Haley, Addie, Nicki and Ali climbed to the third row, where Chris, justin and Marcus was sitting and saw that their parents were making their way over there.

Luckily they had arrived early enough to were people were just arriving and only had to sign a few autographs.

Jude- hey!

Haley & Chris- Hey ma..., Jude Tommy.

Tommy took his right arm and swung it around Haley then did the same to Chris with his left arm pulling them closer to them.

Tommy whispered- we're so proud of you princess, doing what you want

Haley glared at Tommy- doing what I want?

Tommy- not now Hay please

Haley surrendered but Tommy knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot. It was an on going battle between the kids and the 'parents'

Speid- hey guys! Hey son

All the kids said hey in response

Soon Jamie and Kat showed up with handful of sodas in their hands and Haley stole

Chris's before handing it off to Addie and Ali, seeing as Nicki had her brothers, then handed it back to Chris almost empty.

The three girls shrugged as he went away to the concession stand but not before saying good luck to his friends.

Jamie- how weird. We went here and have only been to one of these football games and now we're here because of our kids.

Everyone laughed a little and Haley felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her and squealed- WHITE (sounds like y-it)

White and her were always close friends, whenever she needed an un-bias opinion she went to him, since he was away he could see things in both ways.

He picked her up and twirled her around once then sat her down and she kissed his cheek, which didn't go by un-noticed by a certain someone who was livid.

Let's just say like Haley he had some jealousy issues, and it killed him to see her with another man that wasn't him.

Nicki- um, Haley I hate to break this up but we're down to thirty seconds so…

Addie- we need to go.

Everyone said bye and good-luck.

Haley lingered behind a second saying- gotta go, luv ya later.

She then rushed down the stairs and went under on of the bars on the railing, as she jumped down to the sideline.

Haley then went into full cheer mode as she called out- HEAD-COUNT

White was watching her, never seeing really seeing her in full concentration he asked Justin- is she always like this?

Justin-yup, but it's going to get worse than this, especially since our parents are here, she will be in a state of mind, only Chris can get her out of, no matter how hard anyone tries. The can ease it some but Chris takes her all the way.

Luckily everyone was there, so then she called out- how does everyone look?

White shrugged turning his attention back towards the game

Every one looked the same before they left the gym so she continued- come into a huddle now.

Once everyone got into a circle with their arms wrapped around each other, she continued- alright now we're gonna go out there, and Parker, and Jay will go out there and hold the flags, while the rest of us do our school chant, as the football team runs out then once all of the football guys are on the sideline we will run down the middle of the field with the flags just spiriting, then we will return here, then color guard will present the Canadian, and state flag

(NOT SURE IF THAT'S TRUE I LIVE IN THE U.S.A AND I LIVE IN TEXAS THE ONLY STATE WITH THEIR OWN FLAG HEY! LOL)

and we will start ok?

Everyone nodded in agreement, Haley looked up from their huddle to see they only had 60 seconds before their first game and cheers and returned towards her huddle and said- now we're gonna pray.

A tradition that has been going on for forever, and we will continue this tradition and respect God.

Dear heavenly father thank you for this amazing opportunity, and thank you for blessing me with captain but even more for this amazing team. I know tonight is going to be great, because they have worked so hard this week and they really deserve everything that's gonna happen. Please don't let anyone be injured, and let's play a clean game tonight, Amen.

(but not before she added and keep people away from our parents) The team Amen!

Max was the first to break away from the huddle, seeing as he was claustrophobic, and went towards the flags.

Haley and Nicki started comparing toe touches as everyone was getting pumped for the game.

The band started to play as the announcer called out the opposing cheerleaders, allowing their team to go first, seeing as they were the "visitors"

A few minutes seemed like seconds as their band started to play their school fight song, as the cheerleaders went running out onto the field, some of the guys spotting the girls, the others doing flips as copying the girls doing flips and jumping, also doing toe touches, and hurkeys.

Jude leaned over to Tommy and whispered- look at our little girl out there, do you really think she can't handle the press? Chris too?

Tommy sighs- I know, she looks so grown up.

Jamie- wow, look at the girls, they look so old. I feel old, he said with a chuckle before adding- they look like they know what there doing.

Kwest- yhea, well they're good kids.

Sadie- yhea hun they are

Marcus- dad, um me and White are gonna go find Chris alright we'll see ya later

Kwest- alright, keep your phone on you

Kat- White please behave, I do not want a repeat of what happened in Manhatten!

White mumbled a- yes mom and started walking off but not before adding- he started it!

Kyle walked up saying- he always does

Jude- Kyle your late, your never la… she looked up to her drummer to see his clothes

every which away and him looking slightly uncomfortable, mad, amused as Jude said-

ahh the price of fame

Kyle- im old enough to be their dad, and im married but those girls are still throwing themselves at me!

Speed- don't kid yourself dude, they use you to get to me

Wally- puh-lease they all want me.

Soon SME were at it as everyone beside Jude tried to break them up.

Finally Sadie looked at her kid sister who was smirking and leaned back with her arms folded and said- dammit Jude, break up the god damn fight

Jude rolls her eyes but said- VINCENT, JONATHON, WALLENCE

All three boys look at her and glare forgetting their own argument and

Speid said- dude hate first name usage as Kyle and Wally said- full first name usage not cool

Jude rolls her eyes in response but said- well one, you three have wives, so you don't need to worry about which girl likes who, two your old enough to be their fathers, examples look at your kids, and three, don't act like little children and I won't treat you like one.

Kylie- I will never know how you do that Jude

Jude shrugs- I've delt with them since kindergarten.

All of a sudden a cowboy comes running up- sorry sorry I'm late, Haley's gonna kill me she hates it when I'm late

Jude- it's alright Mason you haven't missed a lot. Just the flags, SME fighting and me breaking them up

Mason- not a lot then

Tommy- nope, where's Chaz?

Mason- o, um he's in a meeting right now.

Soon the game was over as quickly as it was started and everybody was headed out, they had won 6-5, and they were all excited seeing as they had just won the first game of the season, and the cheer team had no problems, a promising start for the begging of the year.

AT TOMMY'S AND JUDE'S HOUSE

Everyone was at Tommy's and Jude's house celebrating the win. The kids had pizza and cokes up in the game room, as the adults had their "party/catching" up downstairs.

Haley couldn't but get a feeling that she had done something wrong for Cameron to treat her this way.

He was acting cold and distant, and was on the other side of the room with Justin and Max.

She finally decided to finish the battle in her head and made her way over to him.

Once he realized she was headed towards him he started to go away but Max held him back.

As she stood in front of him, he turned around playing the game, that he was leaning on.

Haley- can we have a moment alone please?

Max and Justin nodded, and made their way towards the pool table.

Haley placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense up, as she sighed. Then she asked- what's wrong?

That was enough for Cameron he turned around beyond pissed and asked- you want to ask me what is wrong?! Like you don't even know!

Haley looked slightly afraid and hoped her voice didn't shake as she said- if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you.

She looked at her friends then said-excuse me, before leaving so no one would see the tears making their way down her face.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, and mumbled a go away burying her head into her pillow.

The person kept knocking, and she figured they weren't going away any time soon so she un-locked her door to find…


	12. 9, 30, 2008

_That was enough for Cameron he turned around beyond pissed and asked- you want to ask me what is wrong?! Like you don't even know! Haley looked slightly afraid and hoped her voice didn't shake as she said- if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you.  
She looked at her friends then said-excuse me, before leaving so no one would see the tears making their way down her face.  
A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, and mumbled a go away burying her head into her pillow.  
The person kept knocking, and she figured they weren't going away any time soon so she un-locked her door to find_

* * *

Are you ok Haley? White asked taking on the big brother roll he used everytime she was around.  
"I'm fine" she said wipping her tears, I think imma go for tumble ok?"

'yea, while you do that I'll knock some sense into your idiot of a boyfriend k?"

"yea, wait I never" she said trailing off

"you didn't but Chris did"

"oh."

"alright well I need to change so,"

"o yea" White said taking a hint as he headed for the door. "um see ya later?"

"send Addy down please"

"k."

A few moments Haley was wearing a pair of white Niki running shoes, a baby blue running shorts with two white stripes running down the side and at the base of the shorts, as they ended mid thigh. And a white tee shirt that says 'Cheer Your Sox Off!' in hot pink that was spray painted on the front and on the back it had 'Haley' that took up most of her shirt but under it had '2026' but she had it tied in a knot at the back so that it rised to show off her killer abs. She heard someone knock on her door for a moment as she asked "wanna tumble?" "Sure┘hand me some clothes k?"Addy asked knowing her best friend just wanted to do something, anything at the moment. Haley nodded mutely before handing a set of clothes that looked similar to her own, to Addy.

Addy smiled as she thought of the events that were taking in the game room, before dragging her little sister and, her bestfriend out of there and pushed them into the theater telling them to pick a movie.  
"What are you smiling at?" Haley asked curiously as she eyed her friend.  
"oh um, nothing."

"just tell me."

"well let's say Cameron feels like a jerk by now."

"why what happened?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Marcus walked up to Cameron and slapped him across the back of his head Cameron holding the back of his head asked _

_"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"_

_"what do you think your doing?" Chris asked the calmer one of the group.  
_

_Cameron raised one eyebrow as to ask 'huh?' _

_"HALEY MY TWIN SISTER?" he replied not quit yelling but getting louder.  
"C'mon Al, Nick" Addy had said pushing them away from the guys._

_ The two girls looked at Addy and knew now was not a time to protest so they nodded and were led away as Max and Justin decided to say a few words.  
_

* * *

"ready?" Haley asked quietly Addy nodded as she started walking out the door, with Haley following.  
"You know I am so much better at my front flips than you" Addy challenged Haley laughed as she replied 'not a chance' before taking off down the stairs towards her family's huge backyard.

* * *

Cameron walked down the steps, one at a time. Bidding his time as his friends helped him see what an idiot he had been. So now he felt guilty for upsetting his girlfriend and getting jealous over nothing. "Aunt Jude?" he asked cautiously.  
Jude looked up from her spot in the kitchen as she was making drinks for her friends in the living room. "yea?"

"um, do you um know where Haley is?" Jude nodded smiling reassuringly "yea hun, she's out in the back with Addy"

Cameron nodded thankfully as he walked out the backdoor. Jude and Tommy's yard was the exact same as Tommy had shown it to Jude 15 years ago. No fence, a beautiful pool, a trampoline. A stable near the edge of the woods, and a big field. The only thing added was the basketball court opposite from the stables. He watched as Haley finished a set of roundoffs laughing, and smileing until she saw him. His smile immediatly disappeared from his face as he saw her facial expression. "um, Ads I think Max is looking for you" Cameron said unsurly.  
"o-k, well I am gonna go find him" Addy said rushing off but not without Cameron seeing Haley whisper 'don't leve me here with him! Adds please!' As Addy rushed past Cameron she said 'don't mess this up' before entering the house." Cameron nodded before taking a deep breath and taking a step towards his now tumbling girlfriend.  
Fortunatly for him she had landed right infront of him as he placed his hands on her waist he said "i think we should talk"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Love

**SORRY I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY, BUT HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND/OR GRAMMER MISTAKES.**

**DISCLAIMER UPDATE: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS I MAKE IT UP**

**AND REMEBER I LOVE REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

"What's there to talk about?" Haley asked quietly not looking up at him but instead at the ground. Without answering Cameron took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I'm a jerk, Worse than a jerk! A jealous jerk who doesn't deserve you." Dropping her hand Cameron started to pace, "God Hay your so great, and beautiful, smart, you could drop me at the snap of your finger

"Cameron, Cam!"

"and my whole world would be turned upside down, I don't, I don't I don't know what I would do if you decided I wasn't good enough for you anymore"  
"CAM!" Haley exclaimed getting in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her head into his shoulder. "I would never ever do that to you!"  
"I know but the guys in the locker room were saying some stuff"  
Haley pulled back a worried look crossing her face "what kind of stuff?"

"Nothing really, but I punched them in their face and it caused me to be benched next game."

"Cam"

"no they deserved it, but I just Haley I think I'm in love with you"  
Haley's face lit up as she smiled "good because I think I'm in love with you too!"  
Cameron picked her up spinning her around kissing her at the same time.  
Dropping her down to the ground Cameron noticed her shiver, wrapping an arm around her he said "c'mon let's get you in it's cold out here."  
Nodding she smiled before running out of his embrace doing a double backflip, before turning around looking at him laughing. Shaking his head smiling he thought 'that's my girl, god I am _so _lucky!"

Heading back to the house Haley ran and jumped onto Cameron's back her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist, inhaling the scent that was her boyfriend.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Later that night Haley, Addie, Niki, and Ali sat around in the game room, fuzzy electric blue and pink bean bags all around them. A big bowl of popcorn and sodas surrounded them as 103.9 KRAD played on the surround sound in the background.

"So what did he say?" Ali asked eagerly

"Well he just said that he felt bad and that he was a jealous jerk"

"Please girl I saw both of you and you had the hugest smiles something _had_ to have happened, because last time I saw you, _you _were in tears and _he_ looked and was guilty."

"ok! Ok!" Haley surrendered "he said that he was falling in love with me"

"and?" all three girls asked

"and I said I was falling in love with him too" which caused all four girls to squeal in excitement.

"Anyways enough about me! What about you and Max Ads?" Haley asked

"well…he said that he didn't want to be in an open relationship, only me. Which I was more than happy to agree with because I only did that because I thought that was what he wanted ya know?"

In response the three girls nodded their heads. Then continued in mindless chatter.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to the sound of Beyonce's hit single Single Ladies.

"morning Mads" she whispered.

"did I wake you?" her older sister asked worried

"well yea seeing as it's only 6 in the morning" Haley replied sarcastically.

"sorry" came the guilty reply.

"that's ok hold on" Standing up Haley looked down at her three friends sprawled out on the floor and adjusted her pajama pants. She was wearing a pair of lime green plaid pants that rode low on her hips and a white tank top that said in pink 'Being Awake Is Over-rated' that showed a couple of inches of her abdomen, she slipped into her fuzzy limegreen slippers, she put her recently purple rhinestoned sidekick to her ear and said

"sorry I'm heading downstairs for some coffee"

"yea, so are you having our weekly sleep over?"

"yup, anything new over there?" Haley asked while pouring cream and sugar into her freshly made coffee, before sitting on an island stool.

"no nothing really except I am seeing this one guy"  
"dish!" Haley exclaimed eagerly, happy the attention was off of her.

"well it's nothing serious, went out a couple of times his name is Ryan totally cute. Blonde hair green eyes, surfer skater type. Totally smart though, he goes to Columbus."

"When are you seeing him again"

"tonight" Madison admitted.

"that's great! And how's Cindy?"

"good, she was going out with that one boy, Bryan, well they were the ones who hooked Ryan and I up. Apparently they are best friends"

"Mads, do they know?"  
"Who we are, yea but they don't care they didn't know until we told them about us."  
"They didn't know who we are?" I asked in disbelief and awe.

"I know shocker" Madison replied sarcastically.

"totally" I agreed laughingly.

"but don't say anything yet k?"  
"promise"

"and school?"

"nothing new, but our internship fell through, but luckily Kat being the world known fashionista she is," Madison stated sarcastically but good naturally "gave her internship to us, instead of that girl Juliann and her twin sister Brianne"

"aww the two blonde bimbos"

They talked mindlessly before Madison asked…

"alright what's new with you?"  
"game. We killed it" Haley started out simply.

"everyone except you and Cindy are in town. So they came to the game and watched, White kissed me on the cheek for good luck and Cam seem to have a moment lapse in judgment forgetting that White is like another brother to me, and got jealous. Then made it up to me by telling me that he's a jealous jerk only because he is _in _love with me and then we watched movies with everyone else" Haley stated like she was talking about the weather.

"Whoa! Back up he said _what _now?"  
"That he's a jealous jerk, only because he cares and he is worried that I will break up with him for somebody else, and he can't stand that because he thinks he is in love with me!" Haley squealed.

"and?" Madison asked impatiently

"I told him I felt the same way!" Which cause both girls to squeal.

"well that's great honey!" Came another voice. "I am extreamlly happy for you"  
"mom" Haley breathed out, not knowing she was there or had been listening in on the conversation. "did I wake you?"

"no it's 8:30"  
"whoa we've been talking that long?" Madison asked now that she was on speaker.

"apparently." Haley commented.

"alright well I better go love you."

"Love you oh and Mads"

"yea mom?"

"Call your father he's worried about you."  
"will do love you"

"love you too" Haley and Jude replied at the same time. With that the Harrison-Quincy-Dutois girls hung up as Jude turned to her other daughter refilling her coffee cup before saying 'spill'

So haley found herself repeating once again what had happened the night before.

Smiling Jude replied "I'm really happy for you, I remember your father was that way he didn't even want me alone with SME to practice. Even if it's annoying it's good to know he cares"  
"Yea" Haley smiled before asking "what are you doing up?"  
"well since Kat, Jamie and White are leaving at two we, everyone is getting together at Andy's dinner"  
"what time"  
"noon"

"oh alright" Haley replied standing up "imma go wake up the girls and then get a shower"

"hey" jude called out "why were you up so early, something bothering you?"  
"yea an annoying sister who thinks it's right to wake up her little sister at 6 am"

Laughing Jude nodded as Tommy came downstairs. "morning princess" he said kissing Haley on her forehead "morning daddy." She replied before heading back up the stairs.

* * *

"hey girl" he said before asking "what was that about?"

"oh nothing just some girl talk" Jude stated letting him know, she wasn't going to tell him.

"alright"  
Jude took this time to see that Tommy had on a aqua blue and white striped polo, dark jeans that had thin rips that seemed to have "aged" around parts of the jeans, his hair was gelled in every which of way. Jude herself was wearing a pair of washed out jeans, a black tee-shirt that had pictures of SME on it, a pair of black pull on vans, her hair was down naturally. Her make up was light black mascara brown eye-liner, foundation and clear lip gloss.

Smirking Tommy took a sip of his own coffee, which didn't go unnoticed by Jude.

"what?"  
"nothing"

"what" Jude asked persistant

"nothing, it's just that after all this time your still so amazing" he said leaning in for a kiss.

Laughing Jude turned her head "nice, but not what you were gonna say"

"well if you knew I wasn't gonna tell you then why ask?"  
Shrugging Jude jumped off the stool and messed up Tommy's hair before running off hearing him laugh "such a kid"

"if I'm such a kid then you're an old man" she called back  
Shaking his head he mumbled "she's gonna be the death of me" before running after her.


	14. Meet Mia Jones

Chris was out for his morning run, earphones in ear, his iPod blaring Hawk Nelson's Bring 'Em Out. Silently mouthing the words, he kept going heart pounding breathing short one step, two steps three steps oof! Running into a girl he noticed her falling to the ground, quickly catching her by the arms pulling her upright.  
"um, h-hi I'm Chris" he said giving her a Quincy smile.

He looked down at her, his breath in took she was _gorgeous _blonde hair, rain blue eyes,

she was petite, her blonde hair up in a high pony tail, only mascara and a thin line of brown/black eye liner accentuated her eyes. Wearing a pair of washed out jeans that were so light they were almost white in some places, with rips in them at the top of her legs (really small just looked like the denim was wearing out but it was brand new) her knees were shown through them and a couple of rips like the ones on her thighs matched the bottom. She was also wearing two lace tank tops, chocolate brown under and the pink pulled down a little (but bunched up at the end of the shirt) so you could see just below the lace of the brown and you could see the brown shirt and brown lace peeking under the pink. White pull on Vans with turquoise, pink, and lime green polka dots on them with the turquoise line going around the shoe onto of the sole and where you insert your foot.

Her only jewelry was a black ribbon tied around her neck.

She offered him a smile "Hi I'm Mia"

"Alex" he tried and then smiled "sorry, didn't mean to run over you."

"That's alright"

"So why is it I've never seen you before?"

"well my mom, dad and I just moved here. My dad's job"

"oh?" Chris asked genuinely interested.

"yea he got transferred here I'm supposed to be starting Carson High on monday."

"Really? I go there!" Chris said as they sat on the curb.

"well at least I'll know someone there who likes me"

"what do you mean?"

"well" Mia started, "it's just that with my dad being in the music industry we move around a lot, and when they ask me what do my parents do and all that crap people think I'm trying to brag."

Chris smiled "whose your dad?"  
"Kane from 'The Rockers'."  
Chris and Mia started laughing as Mia hung her head "I know not the most original name but eh who knows, his real name is Matt. But anyways I dunno daddy said this would be our last move until I graduate but he said that the last two times"  
Before Chris had a chance to answer 'Let It Rock' came from his cell phone.

Shooting Mia an apologetic look he answered "hello? Mom, really, oh I'm sorry, I'll be there soon. Hey can I bring a friend? Yea I know but her dad's in the business too so really see ya soon."  
Shoving his LG touch back into his basketball shorts he turned to Mia "how would you like to meet my sister and family/friends"

Seeing her raised eyebrow he quickly covered up "All the kids go there except this boy White whose parents and him are heading back to New York today and we are having lunch with them, but that way you will get to know some people, before Monday"

A small smile crossed her face "but am I dressed right?"  
"yea we're just going to this dinner then us kids are going to the mall"  
"alright imma go ask my dad"  
Chris and Mia stood up and Mia ran across the street, Chris followed, and yelled 'mom. Dad'

"we're in here honey!"

"mom this is Chris, Chris this is my mom Courtney Jones"

"hi Mrs. Jones it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"you too Chris but please call me Courtney."  
Smiling a polite smile Chris nodded as Mia continued "he's invited me to come eat lunch and then to the mall with his sister and friends, they go to Carson"

"oh! How lovely well I don't have a problem with it just keep your phone on you, and you have enough money right?"  
"yea I have enough and if not I can use the card right?"  
"just for today."  
"wait here k?"

Nodding his head Chris watched as Mia ran upstairs and heard a voice "Chris?"  
"hey Matt"  
"what are you doing here?"  
"Mia and I are going to lunch with my family then go to the mall with Haley and them."  
"how do you know Mia?"  
"I just met her"

"if anything happens to her…" Matt trails off.

"call mom" Chris stated.

"no need just tell her and Tom I said hi k?"  
"alright later man."  
"bye, bye baby."  
"bye daddy, mom"

Soon Mia and Chris walked into the Harrison-Quincy household fingers intertwined as Chris called out "mom I'm home"

"Hey Alex"

"Alex?"  
"she means me, she's the only one who calls me by my first name Alexander" Chris explained.

"oh."  
"Mom this is "Mia Jones. Matt's kid"  
"Matt?" Jude asked

"yea" Mia said, "wait how do you know my dad?"  
"well my mom is"

"Jude Harrison!"

"yea well anyways, your dad and his band came to G-Major and we hung out with them."

"whoa! Back up so you and your sister are Tom Quincy's and Jude Harrison's kids?"  
Nodding his head Chris mumbled 'yea but no one knows that except for a few people who are kids of the people of SME, my aunt and mom's best friend Katerina Benson"  
"you know Kat Benson?!' Mia asked shock

"yea why you know her?" Jude asked

"I know and love her work"  
"well you can tell her that today we're having lunch with them."  
Mia was in awe, and then Tommy came downstairs "hey hun, have you seen my phone?" he asked not paying attention until he was over by the four.

"um, hi?"  
"hi" Mia echoed

"who are you?" Tommy asked confused

"This is Matt's little girl"  
"from 'The Rockers?"  
Jude nodded her head as Tommy smiled "your dad talks about you a lot"  
"he does?"  
"all the time" Tommy clarified before adding "hi I'm Tommy"  
"Mia."

"Girls let's go! The boys will be here for you soon" Tommy yelled up the stairs.  
"Coming Daddy" and "coming Tommy" were yelled down as Tommy looked at his son,

"your seriously not wearing that are you?"  
Chris shook his head 'no' before Tommy stated "by the time you shower and change the girls will be down here."

"c'mon let's go meet my sister."

"nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Quincy"

"call us Jude and Tommy" Tommy stated.

"alright" Mia said before Chris pulled her to the stairs.

Pausing outside Haley's door, Mia asked "what if they don't like me?"

"what's not to like?" Chris asked smiling down reassuringly

Nodding her head Chris knocked on the door "anyone in here"  
"NO" came the reply.

Chris grinned and said 'thought so' and opened the door.

Tugging at Mia's hand they entered the large room "hey guys this is Mia Jones, she just moved here and she is going to Carson with us starting Monday."  
"Hi Mia"  
"hi" she replied timidly.

"I'm Nicki, this is Ali, Addie" she started pointing to each one of them

"and I'm Chris's twin sister Haley" she said glaring at her, before turning to Chris

"your seriously not wearing that are you?"

"No but um Hay can I ask you something?"  
"sure" she said taking the hint. Stepping outside the hall he asked "what's wrong with you?"  
"nothing I just don't want a gold digging tramp after my brother"  
Chris's eyes bugged out at Haley

"What's wrong with you?! Time of the month or something your being a bitch"  
Automatically Haley started crying "I'm so sorry, have I really been that bad?"  
"aw no Haley I'm just, I'm sorry please forgive me?"  
"yea" helping his sister stand up he asked "but please give Mia a chance?"  
"alright" walking back in to the room, Chris headed off to get dressed.


	15. His Name isn't Devon

"So Mia, where did you move from?" Ali asked

"New York, my daddy and his band got transferred to the G-Major here"  
"So your dad's in the biz? Do we know him?" Haley asked.

Mia nodded "I think so, Matt from The Rockers"

"He's back in town?" Haley asked.  
"Yea I guess" Mia stated off handily.

"Hey brat!" they heard Chris yell, Haley sighed and got off her bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her gel opened the door and chunked it at Chris.

"Thanks"  
"Whatever"  
"So what do you like to do for fun?" Haley asked, easing up on the new girl

"Anything really…" Mia said trailing off, as she yawned. "Sorry long flight we just got here at like 3 am, and I woke up at like 6."  
"We've all had those days." Addie agreed.

Soon they spent the half hour getting to know each other, and soon found themselves becoming friends.  
"Girls!" they heard Tommy call out, "everyone's here"  
Haley looked down at the lime green rubber band on her wrist and sighed, standing up she walked over to her vanity and opened one of the many boxes, and pulled out an identical one.

"Everyday we choose a color, and today it's my turn, well it's lime green so here, put this on your wrist." Haley smiled reassuringly handing over the band.

Mia looked up with questioning eyes, only to be reassured. Smiling she slipped the band onto her wrist. Standing up Haley linked arms with Addie, then her free arm with Mia, as they started down the stairs laughing at something Ali had just said. Breaking free, from their "chain" Haley and Addie looked at each other before nodding slightly, laughing running to Max and Cameron, they jumped on their backs earning an 'oof' from them.

"Off" both boys commanded, laughing the girls held on tighter.  
"Are they always like this?" Mia whispered to Chris. Grinning he looked down at her and said "always"

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to Andy's how many?"  
"um our parents are waiting for us." Mia said sweetly, not noticing as Chris and Haley subconsciously got closer together, or how everyone circled the siblings slightly.

"ok, have a nice day" the hostess stated overly happy.

Mia started walking off towards the back of the restaurant, before stopping noticing that no one was following her.

"what's wrong?" she asked seeing her new friend's expressions.

Chris looked at her with a slight smile "nothing" before turning towards his friends "c'mon"

"Chris I'm going to kill him you know"  
"I know" he sighed before looking in her eyes. They were having a silent conversation.

Instantly he hugged her and she allowed it.

"what just happened?" Mia asked everyone.

"they were talking"  
"but…" she protested.

"It's a twin thing, we don't question it, and they've always been like that" Justin answered.

"man your dad doesn't look happy to see him" Marcus sighed.

"who?"

"Devin, our new music teacher" Max sighed, before asking "ready?"  
Slowly Haley retreated to Cameron's side, as he instantly laced their hands together.

Max doing the same with Addie.

Chris wrapped his arm around Mia pulling her into the 'group' once more. Before whispering into her ear 'no one can know that we are the Quincy children"

"why?"

"Because our last names are Dutois" he answered before seeing her confused face.

"our parents being who they are wanted to protect us from their past and some stuff happened, well they gave us our dad's last name"  
"but I thought…"  
"Quincy is a stage name, kinda he goes by Quincy professionally, but personally and privately they go by Dutois."

"Oh"

"yea" Chris said smirking, "I know it's a lot to take in, I apologize for that"  
Before Mia had the chance to answer, they had reached the table, Chris being a gentleman pulled out Mia's chair next to him, before sitting down. So the table went, Kat, Jude, Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, Lindsey, Kylie, Wally, Kyle, Speid, Jamie, Chaz, Mason, Haley, Cameron, Marcus, Addie, Chris, Mia, Ali, Nikki and White, sitting in a big circle.

The waitress came up to them Cameron smirked as he heard Haley groan.

"Oh Cam!"  
"Hey Brittany"

"Hey" she smiled back, "what would you like to drink?" she asked overly excited.

"a coffee right Hay?" once receiving a confirmation he continued "and a sprite for me please"  
"ok, Marcus?"  
"coke please"  
"Addie?"  
"Dr. Pepper"  
"Coffee"

"I'm sorry I don't know you"

"I'm Mia"  
"oh well I'm Brittany nice to meet you" she responded in the same high voice, "what would you like to drink?"  
"Sprite"  
"Unsweet ice tea please"

"same as Ali"

"Dr. Pepper"

"Alright your drinks will be out shortly."  
"Daddy what's wrong?"

"nothing princess why?"

"cause you look like you wanna kill Devon"  
"Devon?"

"yea our new music teacher" Chris replied, pointing at him slightly.

"Alex his name is certainly not Devon"

"then what is it?" a curious Nikki asked.

Tommy and Jude look at each other before Jude said "we'll continue this conversation at home later."


	16. The Mall sorry filler chapter

**SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO POST LATLEY…THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY. MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER SOLD HER HOUSE, HAD TO GO UP THERE 2 CLEAN OUT. MY MOM MOVED IN W/US MY GRANDMA HAD SURGREY AND I GOT READMIT 2 HOSPITAL BUT HOPEFULLY THINGS WILL START TO BE BETTER. SO W/OUT FURTHER ADO….**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA NOTHING ZIP ZERO ZILCH K? K**

**

* * *

**

Dinner went peacefully well. Everybody talked, with little to no drama. Mia got to ask Kat questions, and Kat enjoying the questions. Remembering what it was like to have questions about her dreams; and the internet not being enough to answer. Soon Haley's phone rang 'Poker Face'

"Hello Cindy, yea, oh yea hold on" Haley put her sidekick down and looked expectantly toward her parents. "What?" Jude asked

"Mommy, Daddy" Haley started out sweetly.

"No" Both said at the same time.

"No no listen! I wanna go to New York, to see Maddie and Cindy. Have a girls weekend, please""When" Tommy asked""When?" Haley asked Cindy, "no I don't." She turned to her parents "not next weekend but the weekend after that.""How about your dad and I talk about it and you can call Maddie and Cindy back later k?""K" Haley turned to the phone "hey mom and dad said they'd think about it. So I will call you back tonight and tell you. Later the sis I never got nor wanted!"

"HEY!" Everyone heard on the other side.

"Just kidding""Watch it Quincy""Bye cindy""Bye Haley" Haley slipped the phone closed and turned to Chris as he asked

"Why can't I go.""Girls weekend""hmmm,.." Chris mumbled not believing gave him a pointed look like I'll tell you later, and he nodded.

"So ready to get out of here?" Marcus asked.

"Yea, we have a flight to catch anyways." Jamie said.

Soon everyone stood up and gave everyone hugs.

"Haley I will see you in New York hopefully."Haley smiled as she gave White a hug and kiss on the cheek as she whispered "sorry bout the drama""I should've known it was coming, he's always been jealous when it comes to you"'no he hasn't""please Hay" Leaning out of her embrace White said call me.

"sorry about the fight man" Cameron said

"No biggie""we cool""totally dude"soon everyone had said goodbye, Max "ready to go?""yup" everyone chorused (the kids, minus White)

* * *

"So the normal split up?" Max asked."yea" Nikki stated.

"I'm glad I brought my dad's hummer" Cameron sighed.

"yea dude""So Mia, you will be riding with Chris, Haley, Cameron, and Nikki." Ali explained, before continuing and "me, Addi, Justin and Max will be riding in his Ferrari since he's not that smart shh" she said lowering her voice down that last part as a mock whisper.

"I'll make you think not that smart" max said picking her up and tickling her "eeeek I'm sorry you are smart you are" Before Max could reply Wally pulled up in his black beat up truck "hey quit messing around, and get out of here"

"alright guys let's go" Justin sighed getting into the back of his brother's car.

* * *

'So where does everyone wanna go, or do you just wanna do your own thing?" Chris asked.

"Why don't everyone just do their own, and we can meet up later" Mia contributed somewhat nervously."That sounds good" Haley said distractedly. 'Um, Justin come with me real quick. We'll be right back." She said pushing Justin off to the side.

"What?""What do you think of Jessica?""Who?""Jessica, girl on my cheer team." She said "her" pointing subtly at the girl coming out of 'Glitz & Glamor' "Oh her! She's cool why?""Never mind" Haley sighed

"Why does she like me?" "O my goodness you are cocky""But what if I like her?" he asked timidly causing Haley to smile widely. He was like Wally, was from the stories her mom told her.

"ask her out" Haley said pushing him towards the girl's way before walking over to her boyfriend.

"ok so see you later?" Chris asked grasping Mia's hand.

"Sure" Marcus said. "I guess since Haley's playing matchmaker again, I'll hang out with Nikki and Ali""k"

* * *

Max and Cameron's hand's intertwined with Addie's and Haley's, while Haley and Addie had their arms linked together.

"So where do you girls wanna go first?"

Both Addie and Haley looked at each other than said "Abercrombie and Fitch" at the same time.

"should've known" Cameron teased.

Before following his friends into the store.

"We can't all be fashionably foreward like you two" Max added on.

"oh whatever" Addie scoffed, "you two are some of the most fashionable guys we know" "Yea, besides my dad and Chris who else do you know spends 25 minutes on their hair?" Haley teased back, before leaning up and ruffling Cameron's hair.

Running to the dressing room mirror he sighed, his hair wasn't a mess but just how he had it.

"See" Addie laughed.

"Shutup" he mumbled.

"C'mon Addie I just found the perfect top for you" Haley exclaimed eagerly.

About an hour later, the foursome walked out of Abercrombie, heading to Jay's House of Music, a in the wall music shop. That no one really notices.

The bell rang as they walked in causing the man to come from the back.

"Hey Jay!" The four called out.

"hey guys was sup" Jay asked,

"not much, just shopping." Max responded."yea, it looks like your brother got a new girlfriend." He smiled.

"Tell me about it" Haley mumbled

"you don't like her?" Max asked questioningly.

"yea she seems cool, I just don't know her to well yet.' Haley answered

"that's understandable, you're looking out for your brother" Jay smiled

"I think I have fall out boys new cd in the back, if you want it, it's yours" He offered trying to make her feel better.

"Really?" Addie asked

"yea, you look around and I'll go get it"

About 3 hours later, Max's phone rang 'Second Chance'; reading the message he turned toward his friends "yea, um Justin just texted me, he said that everyone was ready to go, are you?"'Yea I guess" Cameron answered, he said wrapping his arm around Haley from behind her.

"Cameron stop" she said giggling. Blowing a rasberrie on her neck Cameron stepped from behind her and copying Max and Addie linked their hands together, walking out to the parking lot.

"So where next?" Ali asked once she say her friends.

"um, Jess mentioned a party at Kirsten's" Justin suggested.

"Sure what time?" Nicki asked.

"8 to whatever.""Whatever?" Mia asked

"Yea you know rich kid parties, Saturday night mom and dad are off god knows where, the kid throws a party til all hours of the night." Addie explained.

"oh." Mia mumbled. Truth was she didn't know, because she was "sheltered" but she was eager to find out.

"So it's 5 now, let's go eat, then us girls will go back to Haley's place and get ready for the party" Nikki stated.

"Sounds good" Haley smiled. "where do you wanna eat?""how about 'The Dinner'" Chris suggested refering to their favorite hangout restaurant. It was like an old 50's dinner, complete with the best milkshakes and burgers.

"let's go!" Justin agreed eagerly, as everyone got into a car.


End file.
